Forgotten
by MoranaAgronaStein23
Summary: Grell has been alone for to long and his past as a reaper is painful. He decides to forget everything and become human, hoping to find love and a new life. Modern times, Human!Grell. Rating T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Grell looked around the room splattered with red as he closed the small suitcase. He couldn't live with being alone like this anymore. He sighed and picked up the suitcase and carried it out of the room and the small apartment looking at the door one last time before walking out of the building and towards the district's hospital.

He took a deep breath and walked into the doctor's office. After a bit of talking he was ready. Ready to live with the humans, get his memories wiped and no longer be a reaper. He had cut his hair to shoulder length and his bangs hid his eyes slightly. He had gotten ready for the surgery and was on the table, anesthesia taking over as he black out.

_/After the Surgery/_

He woke up and looked around the room. He looked over at a mirror, his eyes were now a cerulean blue and his hair had dulled to a brown. "W-Where am I? WHO am I?" he asked quietly, looking at the doctor. The doctor sighed softly, looking at him he picked up a needle and put it in Grell's arm, making him pass out once again.

_/Somewhere in London/_

Grell sat up quickly, wincing as he did. He looked around, he was in a small, plain bedroom with a dresser, closet and the bed he was sitting on with his suitcase in the corner and a small letter on top. He got up slowly and walked over, picking up the letter and opened it, the words were in red and quite feminine, he looked at it confused and started reading through.

_Dear Grell,_

_First of all, your name is Grell Alexander Sutcliff. You are twenty-seven years old and have lived in London your entire life. You kept to yourself most of the time so you don't know many and had lived in an orphanage until the age of sixteen. You never knew your parents and didn't plan on finding them._

_Please look through the suitcase, there are some clothes, a few things from your past and some money inside._

_Be careful and find a job, I wouldn't want you having to live out on the streets._

He sighed softly. "No name..I wonder who wrote it.." He mumbled. He set the letter down and picked up the suitcase. He sat on the bed and set it in front of him, opening it slowly. He pulled the clothes away and looked confused at the few other things in the case. He picked up a deep red coat with black lining. "It looks old..I wonder why I have it.." He shrugged and set it softly to the side. He then picked up an old book bound in leather with the words 'The Story of Will the Reaper' on the front in caligraphy. He sighed softly and set it on top of the coat slowly.

After looking through the rest he slid the suitcase under the bed and put the clothes away. He picked up the coat and blinked confusedly as he smelled an elegant, floral perfume coming off of the coat. He then remembered finding a bottle of perfume with the same sent in the suitcase. "Is this mine? It looks like a woman's coat.." He said. He looked at it for another second then slid it on. The sleeves were a bit to short but other than that it fit him quite well. He shook his head slightly and took it off, pulling a hanger from the closet and putting the coat away slowly.

He sat on the bed and picked up the book again. He set it in his lap and smiled slightly, opening to the first page as he started reading.

* * *

**AN: This has been floating around in my head for a few days so I decided to let you guys hear, well read, it.**

Disclaimer: I don not own Grell or Kuroshitsuji.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't know the exact thing for dollars-to-pounds so I just used google. Google said 20 dollars was around 12 pounds so I went with that :D and YAY random Ronald xD We probably won't see him again c: but adding him in made it easier for me to start this chapter xD  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grell, Ronald or Kuroshitsuji _

* * *

Grell sighed and looked out the window of the small cafe, buried in his thoughts. He still hadn't found a job and he needed to. He just barely had enough money for food after he paid this last month's bills. He pulled out his wallet again and quickly counted the money; twelve pounds. He groaned and looked down.

"Miss! Miss?" A voice knocked him out of his trance and he looked up to see a man with odd multi-colored blonde and black hair. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked, sitting in the seat across from Grell.

"Y-Yeah.." Grell mumbled. "Sorry..I was thinking.." He said, smiling softly. "Do you need something?" He asked, looking at the other and twirling his hair around his finger slightly. The man shook his head.

"N-No..I just wanted to make sure a pretty lady like yourself was okay." He said, smiling and winking slightly. This made Grell blush and hide his face slightly. "I'm Ronald Knox, by the way." He said, a goofy grin forming on his lips.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff.." He giggled softly, but gave Ronald a worried look as he saw his eyes go wide. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Ronald shook his head quickly and got up, tripping over the chair slightly, making Grell giggle slightly.

"N-No..nothing's wrong.." He said as he stood up quickly. "I-I've got to go..!" He said, glancing at his watch before bolting out of the cafe.

"What a strange boy.." He said, giggling again and looking up as a waitor walked over.

"Sorry for the wait, ma'am. Would you like anything?" He asked, a soft smile on his lips. Grell blushed softly and nodded.

"Yeah..a job.." He mumbled to himself. "Just a coffee will be fine.." He said quietly, smiling up at the other. The man nodded and walked off.

**_-about 15 minutes later-_**

Grell quickly paid and walked outside into the cold, snowy street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shivered, blinking slightly as he felt a piece of paper in his left pocket. "What's this?" He thought outloud and pulled it from his pocket and unfolding it

'Come back tomarrow at noon for an interveiw with my boss, sweetie" He giggled happily and looked on the other side to see if there was anything else, he blushed when he did. It was the waitor's number and name. He giggled again, he was happy for the first time in these past few months.


End file.
